


Snake's Day Off

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Deceit | Janus Sanders Encourages Self-Care, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, Soft Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: It's Janus's birthday! So for the full day Janus is given permission to do whatever he wants. He decides to spend the day alone, after the others assure him they will be on their best behavior.(Rated teen for a little bit of language)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Snake's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Janus! Here is the birthday fic that I wrote in around an hour and a half, after forgetting what day it was!

The moment Janus woke up he knew something was off. Something in the air was different. Sticking his tongue out Janus began to investigate, snapping his regular clothes on to avoid getting accosted due to his Slytherin pajamas. 

Making his way to the common area Janus found what was different. Patton was in the kitchen (being closely monitored by Virgil, who could actually cook quite nicely) making something. 

Sauntering into the kitchen Janus leaned against the counter. "What are you making, Patton?" He asked. 

Looking up Patton grinned widely at the snakely side that just joined them. Virgil on the other hand, was not as pleased, resisting the urge to hiss at Janus. 

"Oh Janus! Just the side I needed to see!" 

"You needed to see me? Why?" 

"What flavor icing do you want?"

That caught Janus off guard. "What?" 

"What kind of icing do you want for your birthday cake?" Patton asked again, head tilting to the side slightly in confusion. 

Janus's mind whirled at a thousand miles per hour, eventually catching up to the situation at hand. "Oh-" he eventually said. "My birthday, that's- that's today." 

"Did you actually forget your own birthday?" Virgil snorted. 

"I *didn't* forget my birthday," Janus hissed. It was quite convincing, for Patton at least. Virgil just shook his head. 

"Sure Jan," 

Janus rolled his eyes, but eventually looked back to Patton. He hesitated for a moment before deciding. "Vanilla." 

With a nod of satisfaction Patton went back to his baking. 

~~~~~~~

A few hours later Janus found himself in his room, arms full of gifts, and stomach full of cake. Setting down the gifts on the floor Janus sat to open them. 

He had chosen to open them in here alone for two reasons. 1) everyone was practically ushering him out of the room so he could spend the day alone, relaxing. And 2) he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep from not crying as he opened them. 

The first present was wrapped in red paper, and was fairly small. Opening it he found a small golden necklace in a box. A delicate snake wrapped its way around the black gem on the necklace, and Janus immediately put it on. 

The next one he opened was in a large blue bag. He pulled out a large, soft object, finding it had a cord. It was a heated blanket, and Janus had to stop himself from hissing in delight. That wasn't the only thing in the bag though, and at the bottom he found a very large bottle of red wine.

The next blue bag was smaller, but just as soft. Inside was a bulky yellow sweater. A note came with it, falling into Janus's lap. 

'I hope you like it! I made it myself!' 

It read, in Patton's messy handwriting. Inspecting it closer Janus found that it didn't only have two arm holes, it had six. That alone almost made him cry. 

With only two presents left Janus reached for the one that wasn't even fully wrapped. It was clearly an egg carton, wrapped in the largest piece of snake skin Janus had ever seen. Carefully he unwrapped the skin, setting it to the side. Inside of the egg carton was the most amazing wine glass Janus had ever seen.

It was a greenish color, and the handle, which came to the bottom of the cup part, was the sandworm from the movie Beetlejuice. 

Grinning Janus uncorked the wine he had gotten from Logan, and poured some into the glass. As he drank he opened the last gift. 

It was on the smaller side, and it was mostly flat. Pulling the purple wrapping paper off of it Janus's eyes went wide at the leather bound journal that he held. Black ink was spilled on the front cover, but it looked like it was done on purpose, into the shape of an eye. 

The front page had a note. 

'Sorry for being a dick to you, even though you deserve it sometimes. Happy birthday or whatever, you're old.' 

A few years seemed to fall down Janus's human cheek, and after wiping them off he the deceitful side chugged the remains of the first glass of wine. 

He sat there for a while, but ended up getting up eventually. "Alright, ssssssself care time." 

~~~~~~~~

Hours later Janus left his room, going back to the central common room to thank the others for their gifts, and for leaving him be for the day. He was honestly surprised that they had lasted the full day without him having to yell at him. 

But when he walked into the living room, he understood why there had been no complications. 

The room was a wreck. The coffee table was shattered, the TV was on the floor, all pictures had fallen from the walls, and there was stuff everywhere. In the middle of the room, sat Roman, Remus, and Patton, all tied in a circle. 

On the couch, was Logan. He stared at the three people who were tied in the center of the room, unmoving. 

"Uh, Logan, are you alright?" Janus asked, wearily staying in the room, when all of his senses were telling him to run. 

Meeting Logan's gaze, Janus almost swore he could see thousands of burning souls in Logan's eyes. 

"I am keeping them quiet." 

There was a pause, Logan not saying anything else aside from his one deadpan sentence. That was when Janus's fight or flight reflexes finally kicked in. "I see. Well, thank you for keeping them out of my hair for the day." 

And with that Janus turned right around, and went straight back to his room. 

Sitting down on his bed he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. Eventually he reached for his phone, searching his contacts. 

After a short dial tone a voice on the other end of the line picked up. 

"Emile Picani, Imagination Therapist, do you how do?" 

"Yes, hi. I am Janus, and I was calling to see if you had any openings for a friend of mine?" 

There was a pause and a typing of computer keys. "I can see him tomorrow morning, or Friday afternoon-" 

"Tomorrow will be great. I'll make sure he is there, thank you!" 

And with that, Janus hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed, and if you felt like it, perhaps leave a comment? I love hearing what people thought of the stories.


End file.
